1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tracks installed in garage openings to accommodate the wheels of garage doors and in particular to enable the garage door to be rolled down in a closed position and to also enable the garage door to be rolled up so that it is generally parallel to the garage floor and the garage is opened to permit entry and exit of vehicles or other items in the garage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general the concept of improving a garage door track has been performed. In conventional garage door tracks, the exterior edges of the track are sharp which can create a risk of a cut to an installer and a home owner. As illustrated in FIG. 3A, the prior art garage door track 2000 has sharp ends 2100 and 2200 and a reinforcing member 2300 with sharp ends 2400 and 2500.
One improvement is to cause the track edges to be hemmed outwardly. Another variation is to cause the track to be rolled inwardly as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,111. The use is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,360. In general, the prior art garage door tracks have no stiffening ribs and no mechanism to provide extra support to the track to prevent rollout of the garage door wheels from the track as the garage door is moved upwardly toward the horizontal open position.
There is a significant need for an improved garage door track which addresses the deficiencies of the known prior art garage door tracks.